dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Meta talk:Book list
There is a Lyorn records issue that has come about due to the publication of a Chapbook last April. The chapbook includes "Klava with Honey : A Prologue", which is touted as a rough draft of the prolgue for Dzur. Given that the chapbook is in extremely limited circulation (150 signed and numbered copies were sold on eBay) I don't think it's a good idea to post spoiler-laced information from this publication on the wiki, but I wanted to hear what anyone else had to say on this topic. At the very least, there should probably be a write-up about the existence of the chapbook on the books page (as there is with ADoP). --Majikjon 20:01, 26 January 2006 (UTC) : Well, since I don't (yet) have a copy, I just thought I'd point out that book reviewers will sometimes get Advance Reading Copies of books long before they are published, and will write reviews that are interdicted for publication until after the book comes out. I think that, similarly, the best that those who have the chapbook can do is make a note of what it is they want to write up, and wait. Anything else is hardly fair. : Although the question becomes, how long does one hold off? I would ordinarily prefer until after the mass-market release of the book, but you (or others) may feel differently. This is especially true in that "Klava With Honey" may become available on the web (i.e., Tor might put it as a sample chapter, as they have done with the beginning of Issola, or it might be part of what Amazon.com allows to be read for free when they allow one to preview the book) : A thought that has just occurred to me: Create a !Spoilers! page. Put in a warning in BIG letters ("Seriously, there are HUGE SPOILERS below") and blank lines, such that on a high-resolution monitor, actual spoiler text is hidden. :Create a section, calling it: "Things for writeup, interdicted until after the release (of the mass-market edition?) of (book)" (of course, in this case, book Dzur). Under the section, put in what needs writing up. Link from there to the actual articles that would be affected. When the interdiction date passes, edit the articles, and remove them from the Spoilers page. : So for example, if in the text Vlad Norathar becomes Emperor of Dragaera, you would put under the section header "Vlad Norathar becomes Emperor of Dragaera!", and link to the articles on "Vlad Norathar", "Emperor", and "Dragaera". : Another possibility is to make the spoiler text the same color as its own background. It can be viewed by using the mouse as a text selection tool. I've just now created a template to do this (which includes the "Spoiler" template as well). : Thus: :OK, maybe the above is a bit too much verbage just to hide something, but after all, templates can be easily edited. : --Davdi 04:50, 29 January 2006 (UTC) :: Good points. Fortunately, the chapbook spoilers, while interesting, are hardly earth-shaking revelations in any event. ::I personally don't care much for the "Highlight this text to reveal spoilers" solution, at least for the Lyorn Records, mostly because it looks kinda ugly. Also, with how integrated the articles can be, it could be a problem. :: Take the article on Vlad Taltos, for example. It's distracting to have to read about how he and then they went to and kicked the out of in order to learn the truth behind . :: I dunno. I guess the next question is, how long after the publication of Dzur do we wait to start filling in the blanks in the various wiki articles that it touches on? ::--Majikjon 16:04, 30 January 2006 (UTC) In answer to jon's question (from a long time ago, mind) I'd say not time at all, but there should probably be a Spoiler warning on the home page when we start adding "Dzur" stuff. ::We should start talking about proper spoiler formatting guidelines now so that when August rolls around we'll have a strategy. In some cases this will be easier than others. I shudder to think about trying to apply spoiler rules to the "Dramatis Personae" list, for example. Maybe just keep the character descriptions neutral enough to not given anything away. Possibly adding an asterisk or something for the new characters would be a good idea, also, so people know not to click on a given character's article if they haven't read the book yet... --Majikjon 20:11, 10 July 2006 (UTC) On a totally unrelated note, I orginally added that text about "The Enchantress of Dzur Mountain" but I don't think it's actually true at all. I think that title never appeared officially anywhere. comments? - Attjen ::I believe it was listed on the hardback version of "Paths of the Dead" as the "forthcoming" title, but was changed after this. Dunno, since I only have paperbacks of Steve's books to date. --Majikjon 20:11, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :::I checked the archive of Steve's weblog, and I see that the decision to change the title of The Enchantress of Dzur Mountain to Sethra Lavode occurred in August 2002 -- shortly before he received the page proofs of The Paths of the Dead (published Dec 2002, I see). So, no, I don't think the title "The Enchantress of Dzur Mountain" was ever printed in an actual volume of The Viscount of Adrilankha. I've only ever seen that as the work-in-progress title online, myself (and as the 2nd volume, not the 3rd). It might also exist pre-Aug-2002 in a "Forthcoming Books" section of the BINP, or in a Tor catalog. --Davdi 21:25, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Perhaps the hardback printing of FHYA? I think I remember some listie commenting on that at one point, but my memory is like a whatchacallit, so who knows. --Majikjon 21:51, 10 July 2006 (UTC) I note that under "Short Stories", Steve's contributions to the Liavek shared-world series edited by Will Shetterley and Emma Bull are not mentioned. I believe he wrote three stories and co-wrote one other. His character, as I remember, was Count Dashif, the man with no luck at all, just skill. Because “Special Tasks” is clearly a Paarfi work about Khaavren, I wonder whether it really ought to be considered a Khaavren Romance. That doesn’t dis-include it from being part of the Vladiad, of course. It just happens to be both. --Tom Christiansen 16:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC)